


洋馆人偶的废弃稿图书馆

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 关于写古鲁瓦尔多的一个想法，不一定对；可能一定不对





	洋馆人偶的废弃稿图书馆

人偶把她的战士中唯一一位王子拉拽进屋子里，关好门，笑嘻嘻给他介绍了满桌的书。看，这些都是你的。  
古鲁瓦尔多用鼻腔回答了她，翻看了两三页；他换了一本，又两页过去了；再随手摊开一本，他拎起来直接丢回桌面上，打了个呵欠。“它们都是我的回忆，我已经看腻了。”人偶歪头：“那也是你的。”古鲁瓦尔多像拎起那本书般把人偶提起离地面半条腿高，往沙发上一坐，人偶顺势被他横放在他大腿上，仿佛在撸一只会说人话的大猫。“我没有要丢弃它们的打算；我意思是我没有再特地去看的必要。”于是人偶开始讲，世上的名人大多有传记，它们大多不是当事人自己写的，后人热衷于为他们的一生做记录，或者添油加醋改一改。最简单的是写成书出版，或者私藏；勤恳些的改成小说，绘本也有；再进阶一点的做法甚至有拍成影像资料，还有写诗作曲的，活脱脱是这些传奇者的同人巨无霸套餐。“我一介人偶只能给你做第一步，也没法做升级版的，既然不能横向发展，只好来点纵向开拓，有多少就记录多少；记忆碎片拼凑出来的东西不多，我还给你增添——或者说是妄想了不少细节，请你过目。”古鲁瓦尔多慢悠悠地把干脆趴着的人偶翻过来，盯紧了滔滔不绝的她那玻璃眼珠，他能看见她狂人一般的光芒在这双眼睛里闪烁。“你要是能一起回到地面上的话，兴许能成为一个不错的传记体小说作家。这就是我‘过目’后的感想。”也许疯狂过后的人偶有些清醒过来，她仰着头甩动悬空的腿，关节处因为太旧没有上油而吱吱作响。她喃喃道，你说得对，我怎么能忘记真正的你，如果我最开始就想起来的话，怎么敢做出如此狂妄的事。“挖掘得够多了就不需要炒冷饭，”她继续说，“虽然就算我不继续这么做也会有别的人偶像这样反复赞颂你的过去。”  
古鲁瓦尔多不可置否地再次哼了一声，调整了一下坐姿，好让自己在沙发上靠得舒服些。“我需不需要和你想不想写不是一回事，你爱写爱看是你自己的事情，只是你不用再特地这样送给我而已。”“如果我捏造新未来或者新故事的话呢？”“看看也无妨。”“即使主人公是你？”“我可以看做是和我同名同姓的一个新角色。当做是我也行，让他代替我去体验新的可能性。当看客还是挺有意思的。”人偶那颗脑袋里的某种想法得到了默许，她高兴地从他大腿上滑下来，吱吱的回到桌边的高脚凳上坐好，把空白纸张安放在路德先前给她添置的打字机上，叮叮叮，开始一行新的故事。古鲁瓦尔多拢了拢他新的披风，蜷缩在沙发上，过了没多久便发出低沉而微不可闻的呼噜噜的呼吸声。  
睡着前古鲁瓦尔多回忆了一下，他在十分钟前人偶给他看的满桌隆兹布鲁三王子传记——里边每一个字都被人偶画了删除线。“那台打字机将会诞生第697本废稿。”他把这句话丢弃在即将步入的梦乡之外。

Fin.


End file.
